meet_windows_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Channel
Minecraft Channel (also known as Minecraft or The Minecraft Channel) is a television channel first made as an experimental radio station in 1886 named as Minecraft Radio and then turned to a TV channel for further experiments in 1925. This network merged with Animal Toonz and Anima Kids in October 30, 1990. Then it was officially launched in February the first of 1965. It's pre-launch debuted in 1945 and ended a day before the official launch. Its on screen bug was the Minecraft grass block and was used since its official launch. It signs on at 6 AM and off SOMEHOW at 8 PM, because they have to make kids sleepy. It launched in Peppaland in 1965 alongside the official launch in the US. It plays a rather updated version of the Moog SSB National Anthem (used in WABC, KABC, KCOP, WNYE ect.) featuring clips of cartoons while the Peppaland anthem is used in Peppaland featuring clips from Peppa Pig (1960). The channel is for people of any age. Shorties Look here. Videos Special Events and Technical Difficulties/April Fools Jokes April Fools 2011 It was confirmed that the Little Bill episode "The Dollar/The Choice" was going to air on this channel. After a Play-Doh ad, a deep voice (Windows 95 imitating a dark voice) saying: "The grass block will fall.". After that, the screen bug falled down to it's place, and Little Bill started to begin. After Little Bill, during the Nick Jr Productions 2000 logo, we hear Windows 95 saying "Do you like my dark voice or what!? HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY FROM THE MINECRAFT CHANNEL!" November 13, 2013 Meet Windows ME ("The Wishing Well/Bad Idea" (1983).) was airing, when after 7 minutes, Ni Hao Kai-Lan started to begin by accident, and after 40 seconds, which means after the intro, Meet Windows ME started to continue. After the episode finished, the black screen continues for 21 seconds and the test pattern appears for 15 seconds indicating that they are on technical problems. The Romi and Kali Show then starts to begin. April Fools 2014 The Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats episode "Terrible Tammy/Games of Love" was airing, but the scene where Sonja fights Tammy was replaced with the Taiwanese fight scene from The Cat in the Hat and when Tammy flies away, the sound of Roy Rooster's "YA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOO!" from the "Read Alert" quickie from Garfield and Friends can be heard in the background. The screen bug was also a picture of Zeen the Pig from The Romi and Kali Show (he's one of the villains of the show) randomly changing to Booker from US Acres starting after the LBS logo during a black screen for two minutes. July 4, 2015 The episode of Peep and the Big Wide World "Soap Opera/Diva Duck" was ready to air on the channel. After a Doritos ad, the worldwide premiere of the Peppa Pig YTP "Peppa Pig's Extremely Awkward and Explosive Christmas" aired (but all censor bleeps are dolphin censors, seal barks and boat horns). After the YTP, Peep and the Big Wide World started to begin. Christmas Eve 2016 "A Garfield Christmas" was airing when during the scene when Garfield hits what's supposed to be a "street light", we hear the audio of Homer Simpson saying "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?", except "hell" is replaced with a Dolphin Censor. Garfield eating the hot sauce screaming was using Tom from Tom and Jerry screaming "OW-OW-OW-HO-HO-HO-HOOOO!" The ending scene with the dancing uses the song "Dame Tu Cosita" sang by Windows 98 (he was the original artist! The song appeared in the episode "Sing Contest and Dance Off" (1987).) April Fools 2017 The lost Rocko's Modern Life episode "Filbert's Funeral" was going to air, but after the Coming Up Next ID (Rocko's Modern Life version), Ni Hao Kai Lan started to begin and after the credits, the Nick Jr. Productions logo (yes, it was one of the 2007 Season 1 episodes) was "plastered" by Heffer and Rocko saying "APRIL FOOLS!" and Rintoo saying "HATEVOOO!" The Great Glitch of 2018 On March 17, 2018 (St. Patrick's Day), after an episode of Meet Windows ME ("A Little Help/Potatoland" from 1986), a glitch started. The glitch contained: * Images of dolphins shaking and changing color. * 20 images of Little Bill spinning in random positions * Little Bear running around. * Romi and Kali jumping high. * A ping pong ball bouncing * The screen bug was an image of Boris from Boris e Rufus randomly changing to Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life. * Flashing colors * Heathcliff dancing in the road (from the Morning ID) * Garfield eating Lasagna at 4x speed * Dennis the Menace catching a football (from the 1986 series) * Windows ME dancing * Weird SpongeBob memes * Kai-Lan saying the word "Tiao" (which is Jump on Mandarin) a lot of times * Storms with no sound (taken from Garfield and Friends) * SpongeBob playing the flute * Bello running around * Pumbaa saying "THEY CALL ME, MR. PIG!" (from the Timon and Pumbaa series episode where Pumbaa rams over the two jaguars) * Catboy squishing the letter "Z" * Bingo and Rolly bouncing just like the ping pong ball * Scrooge saying "A SEA MONSTER ATE MY ICE CREAM!" * The Magic School Bus Driving in Random Positions * Triggered (with Ultra Loud Volume) * The Klasky Csupo splat * Klutzy the Crab changing color * A badly drawn dolphin (appeared in the 1985 Meet Windows ME episode "Bad Drawings") shaking * Romi screaming. * Rintoo saying: HATEVOOOO! * Rocko saying: FIRED! * Chip saying: YOU REALLY GOOFED UP THIS TIME DALE! * Orson saying: No a rooster! * Riff Raff saying: THIS ARRANGEMENT IS THE PEST! * Arthur saying: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT! * Garfielf Jumpscare * Windows 9 Glitching and making a Nuclear Explosion blowing up Windows ME's house After 40 minutes, the glitch was over. However, the test pattern was shown for two minutes with Jump from Van Halen playing. After the pattern, Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats started to begin with the Station ID coming before the show. April Fools 2018 The Meet Windows ME episode "Bless You, Windows XP" (1989) aired, but the blood scenes are uncensored. The blood is also tinted booger color to make it booger and all the "Yuck" scenes were removed. That applies to the Plus channel. The bug was also a cartoon version and after the episode there is a similar like rainbow text saying "APRIL FOOLS!" like in Animal Toonz, but in the IBM EGA font. October 5, 2018 It was confirmed that the first Boris e Rufus episode (Bit Stop), which is dubbed by the network with Dee Bradly Baker as Boris and Tom Kenny as Rufus, was going to air on this channel, and after the intro, a dolphin picture appeared for two seconds, muting all sounds and showing the sound warning. After seven minutes, it cuts to a black screen for seven seconds. After that, Meet Windows ME (episode: "Double-O-Windows ME/A Whale of a Stupid Tale" (1991).) started to begin. Later after Meet Windows ME, the song where Chip and a crocodile sing opera was seen and after the song, the words "NOT April Fools, though" (in the Eras Bold ITC font) appear, and Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers started to begin after that. October 31, 2018 The Ni Hao Kai-Lan episode "Ni Hao, Halloween" was airing on the channel, when suddenly the screen bug was replaced by a transparent image of Windows ME with a magician costume, as a special event. After the episode ended, the Meet Windows ME Halloween special ("Halloween in WindowsVille" from 1984) started to begin. Censorship The Romi and Kali Show * The scene where Kail slips on a banana peel and explodes in the intro has been sped up to 90% to avoid mild violence. It cannot be watched in the Plus channel in the original speed. Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers Ni Hao Kai-Lan * The scene of "Kai Lan's Playhouse" where Rintoo painting HoHo's construction paper bananas black has been cut due to anger and bullying. This scene can be watched in the Plus channel though. Boris e Rufus Muppet Babies Meet Windows ME (Original and Reboot) ALL OF THESE SCENES CAN BE WATCHED IN THE PLUS CHANNEL. * Windows 98 exploding the couch in "Lazy Couch Chaos" (1995) was cut. * Windows XP crashing his 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner into Windows 2000's 1956 Chevy Bel Air in "Human Void" (1986) was cut. * Windows 9 saying "Bletch! (static)" in "The Clay" (1989) was cut in most occasions. * Windows 2.03 shouting "BE QUIET OR ELSE!" in "The Bind" (1990) while trying to help 95 and 98 to get out of the bind was cut out in a lot of occasions in the Non-Plus Channel. * Windows ME saying "EW! Poop!" and seeing the poop in "The Bind" (1990) was cut out in most occasions. There's no way it's seen on the Non-Plus channel. However, it's seen on pre-1991 airings and reruns. PJ Masks Puppy Dog Pals Peep and the Big Wide World Little Bill * The scene when Little Bill hurts his toes and it hurts so bad has been cut. This can't be watched in the Plus channel due to violence. ExplodingTNT NOTE: All of these censorships are intact and their origin cannot be found in the Plus Channel. * In all of the episodes including guns, the gun shooting scenes have been replaced with frog pictures with the Cartoon Trax Volume 1 frog sound. * All of the censor beeps and color bars are covered with dolphin pictures and the dolphin censor. Garfield and Friends * The US Acres episode scene of "Snow Wade and the 17 Dwarfs: Part 1" where Booker, Sheldon and Roy's niece Chloe argue was censored with the network's Windows 95's desktop once in a June 1998 rerun due to a technical difficulty. However, most reruns have it uncensored and the full scene can be watched in the Plus channel. Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * The scene where Sonja fights Tammy in "Terrible Tammy" was covered with the channel's Windows 3.1 desktop in a 1992 rerun due to a little technical difficulty and also because the fight referenced a bit of drugs. However, most reruns have it uncensored and the scene can be watched in the Plus channel. * Heathcliff crying in "Claws" was covered with an image of Tom from Tom and Jerry screaming in the non-plus, but can be watched in the plus channel. * Heathcliff saying "You won't have any fun without me!" to Grandpa in "Heathcliff, Surprise" was cut, due to anger and drug references. It can be watched in the plus channel, but the audio was covered with Tom Screaming. SpongeBob SquarePants This happened before the series was removed, because of Yo-Yo owning the rights. * The scene of a unknown episode, when SpongeBob opens a bag and air blows to his face has been cut due to referencing suicide. It cannot be watched in the plus channel. Dennis the Menace Inspector Gadget The Littles Rocko's Modern Life * Rocko shouting "WHERE IS THE FURTNITURE?!" in "Junk Junkies" was covered with the audio of Tom saying "But I'm happy! YA-HA-HA!". The original audio can be heard in the Plus channel, though. Future Cat of Honey Episode Removals Arthur * "Arthur's Big Hit" was removed due to Arthur punching DW in the face and due to DW crying after that. It can be watched in the plus channel, but the scene with Arthur punching DW and DW cries was covered with the Froggy image from ExplodingTNT. Meet Windows ME * "Bless You Windows XP" was banned because of Windows XP's sneezing during his cold has blood referencing violence. Starting in November 23, 2018, the episode is watched in the Plus channel, except it's the April Fools 2018 joke, except the "APRIL FOOLS!" part was cut out, due to avoiding being April Fools Day. PJ Masks * "Terrible Two-Some" was banned because of Catboy and Owlette acting like babies. It can be watched in the Plus channel, though. Puppy Dog Pals The Romi and Kali Show Peep and the Big Wide World Little Bill ExplodingTNT Garfield and Friends Boris e Rufus * "Xamanismo" was banned because of the characters dancing like Native Americans has been cut because of sexual references and because if it had the scene cut, it would be too short. This can be watched in the Plus channel, but the scene of the characters dancing was covered with a funny image of a dolphin, but you can still hear the sound. Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats SpongeBob SquarePants Dennis the Menace Inspector Gadget DuckTales (1987-1990) * "A Whale of a Bad Time" was removed from the network due to Scrooge thinking a sea monster ate his ice cream. It can be watched in the plus channel, though. * "Working for Scales" was banned because of Huey, Dewey and Louie crying because they thought Scrooge was gone and they were alone and also because Scrooge is angry at the three. However, it can be watched in the plus channel. Rocko's Modern Life Future Cat of Honey Jelly Jamm The Littles * "The Rats are Coming! The Rats are Coming!" was banned due to giant rats. However, it can be watched in the plus channel. Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers The Magic School Bus The Spacebots Muppet Babies Ni Hao Kai-Lan * "Big Surprise" has been removed from this channel because of Kai-Lan crying because Ye-Ye's thank you party is all messed up. It cannot be watched in the Plus channel. Programming Current It mainly airs old cartoons. (NOTE: Only 3 Nick Jr. shows were aired on the channel) *Cartoon News (1965-present) *Boris e Rufus (2018-present) *Muppet Babies (2000-present) *Shaun the Sheep (2007-present) *Maya the Bee (1975-present) *The Spacebots (1986-present) *The Magic School Bus (2002-present) *Ni Hao Kai-Lan (2009-present) *Teen Titans (2003-present) *Dexter's Lab (1996-present) *The Romi and Kali Show (1983-present) *PJ Masks (2015-present) *The Crack (2012-present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014-present) *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers (1991-present) *Fireman Sam (1987 series/2003-present) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-present) *The Flintstones (1965-present) *The Huckleberry Hound Show (1965-present) *My Little Pony (Original) (1984-present) *My Little Pony Tales (1992-present) *Atom Ant (1965-present) *Secret Squirrel (1965-present) *The Yogi Bear Show (1965-present) *The Jetsons (2018-present) *The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1965-present) *The Pink Panther (1965-present) *The Ollie and Moon Show (2017-present) *The Lion Guard (2016-present) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-present) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990-present) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980-present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) (1975-present) *Tom and Jerry (Shorts) (1965-present) *TaleSpin (1990-present) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (2018-present) *What A Cartoon! (1995-present) *Darkwing Duck (1991-present) *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies (1965-present) *Goof Troop (1992-present) *Bonkers (1993-present) *The Littles (1983-present) *Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-present) *Puppy Dog Pals (2017-present) *Goldie and Bear (2015-present) *Meet Windows ME (1983-present. There were two episodes in one. The show was canceled in 2001.) *Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats (1984-present) *Heathcliff and Marmadoke (1980-present) *Garfield and Friends (2000-present) *Inspector Gadget (1983-present) *Laff-a-Lympics (2015-present) *Hey Duggee (2018-present) *Dennis the Menace (1986-present) *Ducktales (1987-present) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-present) *Smurfs (1981-present) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993-present) *Wander Over Yander (2013-present) *Ren and Stimpy (1991-present) *Timon and Pumbaa (2000-present) *Peppa Pig (1980-present) *Care Bears (1997-present) *Pingu (1997-present) *Little Einsteins (2010-present) *Arthur (1996-present) *ExplodingTNT (2014-present) *Little Bill (2001-present) *Peepa Pige (2018-present) *Happy Tree Friends (2000-present) * Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon (2003-present) * Pepe Pea (2018-present) *Waterworks Willie (1998-present) *Maurice Sendak's Little Bear (2018-present) *Jelly Jamm (2016-present) Former * Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) (Removed due to Animal Toonz owning the rights.) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2018) (Removed due to Yo-Yo owning the rights.) * Vampirina (2017-2018) (Removed due to Animal Toonz owning the rights.) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-2018) (Removed due to Animal Toonz owning the rights.) Upcoming * Future Cat of Honey (January 2019) * Meet Windows ME (reboot) (December 3, 2018) * Go Away, Unicorn! (January 2019) * Jorel's Brother (exclusive to Latin America) (January 2019) - The show in the US is dubbed by Dee Bradley Baker as Nico and Jorel is voiced by Frank Welker. * Papaya Bull (January 2019) - The show is dubbed in English by an unknown kid voice actor for the kid and Tom Kenny as Papaya. Station IDs * Piano (Since 1999) * Space (Since 2001) * Pinball (Since 1996) * Book (Since 2014) * China (2010-2018) * Breakfast (Claymation/May 1991-January 2007) * Foodfight (Claymation/since February 2007) * Rain (Claymation/since 2018) * Balloon Race (2004-2010) * Peep (since 2004) * Windows ME (since April 2000) * This Button Does Not Do Nothing (since 2018) Blocks Minecraft Morning (since 1997 rebrand) Features this: # Piano (formerly Breakfast) ID with a voice saying "Good morning viewers!" # The Good Morning ID # Moog SSB (Cartoon Version) # Schedule for the Morning # 2 episodes of Heathcliff and Catillac Cats # 1 episode of Boris e Rufus (dubbed as Boris and Rufus, formerly 2 episodes of Arthur) # 3 episodes of Jelly Jamm (formerly Dennis the Menace) # 1 episode of Ni Hao Kai-Lan (formerly 3 episodes of Garfield and Friends) # 2 episodes of Meet Windows ME # Sign Off ID # Moog SSB (Cartoon) Then it goes to regular programming. The Morning ID (Used since 1997 Rebrand) NOTE: The song in the background is Private Idaho (1980) by B-52's. (Kai-Lan wakes up, formerly Garfield waking up from "Here Comes Garfield") (Windows ME prepares breakfast using a driller and a chainsaw and puts ultra spicy Ben's Hot Sauce (the gang thinks it's fine and not spicy) hot sauce hotter than ever) (Boris turns on the TV, while holding a plate with bacon and eggs, formerly Arthur sitting on the couch) (Bello goes outside, formerly Dennis and Joey playing football) (Heathcliff dances on the road. NOTE: This is not a clip from any of the Heathcliff franchise. DiC (later Cookie Jar, then DHX Media, now WildBrain) animated this clip for the ID.) (cuts to the 1997 Minecraft Channel logo) Voice: The Minecraft Morning starts now, with a lot of fun and laughs! Also kids, do not laugh while eating! This channel is owned and operated by Mojang TV Stations and is Cable Channel 200. And now, ladies and gentleman, our national anthem. (Updated Moog SSB plays) Block Adults (formerly called Minecraft Adults, since 1997 rebrand) NOTE: All swear words are censored by the ones you look on the main page. Features this: # Sign Off ID # Moog SSB # Advisory (TV-MA/TV-14 version) # 1 hour of Peepa Pige # 2 episodes of Happy Tree Friends (Yes, both Animal Toonz and Minecraft Channel own the rights) # 1 hour of Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon # 2 episodes of Pepe Pea # 2 episodes of Peepa Pige # 1 hour of Peepa Pige and Pepe Pea # Sign Off ID (repeat) # Moog SSB (repeat) # The test pattern Then the sign on begins. Gallery Minecraft Channel (2002 to present).png|October 7, 2002-present Logo Original Animal Toonz logo (1987-1993).png|Their Animal Toonz ID they animated for 1987 to 1993. The same logo was used until Columbia's disaster in 2003. The 1993 logo was used until the 1999 logo debuted and the 1999 logo was used until Space Shuttle Columbia's disaster. Minecraft Channel (1950's to 1965).png|1950's to February 1965 logo. Minecraft Channel (1965 to 1968).png|February 1965 to April 1968 logo. Minecraft Channel (1968 to 1983).png|April 1968 to April 1983 logo Minecraft Channel (1983 to 1991).png|April 1983-May 1991 Logo Minecraft Channel (1991 to 1992).png|May 1991-May 1992 Logo Minecraft Channel (1992 to 1995).png|May 1992 to January 1995 logo Minecraft Channel (1995 to 1997).png|January 1995 to April 1997 logo Minecraft Channel (1997 to 2000).png|Logo from April 1997 to March 31, 2000 with Lightning McQueen. Minecraft Channel (2000 to 2002).png|Logo used from April 1, 2000 to October 6, 2002 Meet Windows ME Bug (July 1998).png|Meet Windows ME Bug from July 1998 (Captions) Animal Toonz Bumper - Computer (1988).png|Another of their animated Animal Toonz IDs. This one is named "Computer" and was used from July 1988 to March 1993. Minecraft Channel April Fools Joke (2011).png|April Fools Joke (2011) Minecraft Channel Special YTP Joke (July 4, 2015).png|The Joke from Independence Day 2015. Minecraft Channel Test Card (2002 to present).png|The test card used since Disney Channel and this network's logo changed in October of 2002. NOTE: Instead of a beeping tone, it's music from every decade since classical music. Minecraft Channel Headquarters in 2001.png|Headquarters in 2001 with three Sony CRT Monitors all produced in September of 1999. The computer screens have a blue screen because the connected Dell Dimension XPS T500 towers with Windows 2000 Professional Service Pack 4 (according to them while some people asked them what are those computers) haven't been turned on yet. Froggy.jpg|Frog picture in ExplodingTNT. Minecraft Channel Boris and Rufus Bug with Sound Warning (October 5, 2018).png|The sound warning in Boris and Rufus. The warning uses Eras Bold ITC for the text font while its debut was in the October 7, 2002 rebrand. The Great Glitch of 2013.png|The Glitch of 2018 (with 2013 error because of the glitch) Heathcliff and Marmadoke Credits with Coming Up Next Meet Windows ME.png|Heathcliff and Marmadoke credits with Meet Windows ME up next at bottom. (July 2001) Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats On Screen Bug Minecraft Channel.png|Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats bug with Puppy Dog Pals next from September 2017. SportsCraft Promo (2007).png|Promo for SportsCraft Summer 2007. Dolphy.jpg|Dolphin picture of the Plus Channel (seen on Xamanismo) Tom & Jerry Cartoons (shorts) TOM SCREAM 3.jpg|Image of Tom Screaming used when Heathcliff cried in "Claws". The clip can be seen in the Plus channel though. Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats On Screen Bug Minecraft Channel 2.png|Heathcliff (1984) bug 2. This one is from January 2015. Magician Windows ME as SCREEN BUG (Weirdest screen bug).png|Magician Windows ME Bug Minecraft Channel ExplodingTNT Bug (with Peep Marathon Timer from October 30, 2018).png|ExplodingTNT screen bug with Peep Marathon timer from October 30, 2018. Minecraft Channel ID - Windows ME (Since April 2000 Rebrand).png|ID - Windows ME Minecraft Channel ID - This Button Does Not Do Nothing (Since 2018).png|ID - This Button Does Not Do Nothing Minecraft Channel ID - Space (Since 2001).png|ID - Space Minecraft Channel ID - Rain (Since 2018).png|ID - Rain Minecraft Channel ID - Pinball (Since 1996).png|ID - Pinball Minecraft Channel ID - Piano (Since 1999).png|ID - Piano Minecraft Channel ID - Peep (Since 2004).png|ID - Peep Minecraft Channel ID - Food Fight (Since 2007).png|ID - Food Fight Minecraft Channel ID - China (2010 to 2018).png|ID - China Minecraft Channel ID - Breakfast (1991 to 2007).png|ID - Breakfast Minecraft Channel ID - Book (Since 2014).png|ID - Book Minecraft Channel ID - Balloon Race (2004 to 2010).png|ID - Balloon Race Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats On Screen Bug Minecraft Channel Morning (June 2016).png|Morning bug from June of 2016 (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) Minecraft Channel advisory template.png|Advisory template (seen before TV-PG shows and Block Adults) Minecraft Channel April Fools Joke (2018).png|April Fools Joke (2018) Minecraft Channel Jelly Jamm Bug (2016).png|Jelly Jamm bug from 2016. APRIL FOOLS! - 2018.png|APRIL FOOLS! (2018 Variant) Romi and Kali Bug (2010).png|Romi and Kali Screen Bug from 2010. Website https://earthbros.wixsite.com/minechannel Category:Broadcast Category:TV Stations Category:Television Channels Category:Peppaland Category:TV Channels with Moog SSB